


If I Could Fly Home

by BrinkOfExtinction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Dunkirk, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, So much domestic, ah im bad a tagging, basically just larry, first fic sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, while on hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinkOfExtinction/pseuds/BrinkOfExtinction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re concentrating so hard, babe.” Harry laughed, “It’s cute.”<br/>“Why do you think I watch you cook?” Louis smirked back, stopping his stirring to turn and face his boyfriend.<br/>“Oh, I thought you were watching to learn.” Harry looked genuinely surprised but a huge smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle and sparkle.<br/>“You’re silly.” Teases Louis, bopping Harry on the nose before turning back around to stir the sauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Fly Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic it's not good but i hope you like it  
> There are also probably going to be spelling mistakes or bad grammar i'm sorry i'm a bad writer.  
> Basically just what i would imagine would happen after Harry gets home to his and Louis' house after spending three days filming for Dunkirk.  
> Wrote a shorter version of this for my friend...  
> My tumblr is fluffyhedgehog if you have any questions or anything :) i will answer stuff there.  
> Enjoy! xx

Stepping inside, Harry silently closed the oak doors to the mansion. Toeing off his shoes, he proceeded to quietly walk toward the main living room and kitchen. He didn’t know what Louis would be doing at this point in the afternoon but he didn’t want to disturb him. As he crept around the corner into the living room he saw the back of an armchair facing him. Sitting on the armchair was a small man with un-styled fluffy brown hair wearing tracksuit pants and an oversized jumper. Louis was holding an iPad and was reading through an article. Tip-toeing forward, Harry approached the chair so that he was right behind Louis. He stood there for a moment, reading a few lines of the article and taking in Louis’ ruffled hair and sweet scent. Then, Harry lurched forward, shouting “BOO” and grabbing Louis’ shoulders. Harry threw his head back and laughed as Louis jumped right off his chair, dropping his iPad and flailing his arms wildly while screaming. “HARRY!” Louis shouted as he turned to see his laughing boyfriend. “DON’T DO THAT YOU IDIOT! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!” Louis raged, storming over to Harry and shoving him with an angry look on him face. “I’VE BEEN HERE ALL ALONE FOR THREE DAYS AND THEN YOU COME BACK AND SCARE ME LIKE THAT! LIKE I HAVEN’T BEEN SCARED ENOUGH BEING HERE BY MYSELF! YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!” But Louis couldn’t stay mad at Harry, especially after Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller lad, nuzzling into his neck.

“Sorry, love.” Harry smiled, “it was very funny though.” Louis slid his arms around Harry’s waist, smiling as he took in his warmth. 

“Ha ha Haz, very funny.” Louis commented, but he actually laughed a little bit while saying it. “Welcome home, baby”, Louis purrs, drawing patterns into Harry’s lower back with his fingers, “I missed you so much.” Harry pulled out of the hug to cup Louis face. Their eyes met, aquamarine with the emerald green. Harry traced his fingertips over Louis’ cheek bones, down his cheeks and brushed them past his red lips. 

“I missed you too, Boo Bear.” Harry whispered, smiling as he ran his fingers through Louis hair, eyes scanning his face. “Sorry I was gone for so long, I’ll stay home now. I promise.” Louis smiled as his heart melted and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. 

“It’s okay, love. I’m proud of you, my little actor. Just don’t scare me when you get back next time.” Louis laughed. Harry’s dimples popped as he smiled down at Louis. They didn’t say anything for a bit, they just looked at each other, held each other and drowned in each other, both so happy to be home again. They are always home when they are together. After a few minutes, or maybe it was hours as both the men lost track of time, Harry leaned forward. With one hand resting where Louis’ hair line met is neck, and the other holding his face, Harry brushed their lips together in a delicate kiss. Light, but loving. Harry’s hand moved down to Louis’ waist as Louis lifted his to behind the neck to pull Harry down more. Their kiss moved into a more passionate one, like they hadn’t kissed in 10 years. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s short, newly cut hair. He was devastated when Harry cut it for the production of Dunkirk but still he pulled the tiny strands of hair that remained, just like Harry liked when he had long hair. Harry moaned quietly as he pulled Louis even closer by the waist, rubbing his hands over Louis’ strong figure. “I love you, Harold.” Louis breathed through the kisses. 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry returned, pushing Louis against the closest wall. “I love you so much.” 

 

An hour later, Harry was standing in the kitchen, wearing an apron over the top of his bare chest and jeans. Louis gazed happily as Harry stood by the pot, cooking pasta sauce. Louis loved to watch Harry cook. Not to learn, of course, but he just loved the way that Harry concentrated on stirring the sauce or cutting the carrots. Every once in a while Harry would look up and see Louis staring at him, and both would smile through a small blush and continue their activities. Harry cooking, Louis watching. “Can I stir the sauce Haz?” Louis asked as Harry added pasta to boiling water in a different pot. “I’ll be careful.” He added as Harry turned to eye him carefully. Now Louis wasn’t clumsy, but he was known for not being brilliant in the kitchen and always seeming to cut himself or spill something all over the floor. But Harry couldn’t deny the pouty lips and cheeky eyes. “Okay. But be careful Lou.” Harry rolled his eyes as Louis squeaked in excitement and jumped out of his chair to run to the stove. “Oi!” Harry called. “No running, mate, you’ll slip.” 

“Mate?” Louis laughed at Harry as he slowed to a walk to cautiously approach the pot. Picking up the spoon, Louis popped it into the liquid in the pot and began to move it in large circles around the edge. He concentrated on moving the spoon in the same circle and not stirring to hard. After a moment he felt long arms wrapping around his waist and he sunk into them, smiling. “You’re concentrating so hard, babe.” Harry laughed, “It’s cute.” 

“Why do you think I watch you cook?” Louis smirked back, stopping his stirring to turn and face his boyfriend.

“Oh, I thought you were watching to learn.” Harry looked genuinely surprised but a huge smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle and sparkle. 

“You’re silly.” Teases Louis, bopping Harry on the nose before turning back around to stir the sauce. Harry slid his arms back around the smaller boy and pulled him close to his body, snuggling up against his hair. Louis giggled a little as Harry tickled him lightly. “Haz! Stop! You’re going to make me spill this everywhere!” Louis laughed, squirming to get away from Harry’s tickling finger while still stirring the sauce. Harry laughed and walked back to check on the pasta. “And you were telling me to be careful!” Louis called over his shoulder. Harry just smiled.

 

Surprisingly, Louis managed to not spill the whole pot of pasta sauce on the floor. That was, until Louis went to ‘taste test to see if it was ready’ (he was actually just hungry) and managed to drop a whole spoon of boiling pasta sauce on the floor. Harry only smiled as he walked around the kitchen bench and bent down to wear Louis was cleaning the mess with a cloth while apologising. “Hey.” Harry said, turning Louis’ face to look at his. “It’s okay.” He laughed, cradling Louis face and staring into his sad, guilty eyes. He leaned forward and pecked Louis’ nose. “This is why I love you.” Harry smiled.

“What? You love me because I spill pasta sauce on the floor?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow but smiling.

“No.” Harry shook his head, his smile growing. “I love you because you are you. And you are super cute and apologetic and sometimes clumsy and just so damn adorable. I just love all these little things about you.” Louis’ smile at that moment could have dimmed the moon and made the stars falter. All he could do was grab Harry’s waist and smash a kiss into his lips which was more grinding of smiling teeth than a kiss. 

 

“I love you.” Louis whispered, hours later when the two were sitting basically on top of each other on the couch, watching TV. He turned to look at Harry, their noses brushing. “You know that right? Wherever you are, no matter where life takes you, I love you. You’ll always be my home.” He whispered, smiling a small, love-drunk smile, while staring into Harry’s eyes. 

“I know. I love you too, Lou. And I’ll always come back to you, no matter where you are. I’d be with you every night if I could fly.”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first fic its pretty bad...  
> But if you want me to write another or a sequel to this just let me know.  
> Thanks for reading xx :)


End file.
